Just The Way
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Warning: fluff Shonen-ai Pairing: Sougo x Hijikata sudah sejak lama Sougo menyukai Hijikata, namun kita semua tahu hubungan wakil komandan dengan Okita Mitsuba. hal tersebut merubah perasaan Sougo dari menyukai dari membenci. dan sekarang Mitsuba meninggal...bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya ?
1. prologue

A/N:

ini pairing Sougo x Hijikata kedua saya. jika masih ada yang bertanya-tanya, ini Hijikata-uke :p

mmm... karena summarynya sudah kutulis di depan, dan tidak ada WARNING lain selain fic ini adalah Shonen-ai...kalau begitu

ENJOY : )

* * *

Hari itu Okita Mitsuba meninggal...

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan HIjikata masuk ke rumah sakit. Si bodoh itu...menyerang kelompok teroris sendirian. Dia menang tapi bayaran atas kemenangannya cukup besar.

Hampir 24 jam berlalu dan Hijikata belum siuman. Tubuh pemuda itu dibalut banyak perban dari bagian kepala, pergelangan tangan, dan yang paling parah perut. Dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah dari luka-luka di bagian tersebut.

"Senekat apa dia?"

Untuk dua jam kedepan Sougo yang menemani pemuda penuh luka tersebut. Ia duduk di kursi pengunjung yang terletak tepat di sebelah ranjang pasien.

Mata coklatnya terus memperhatikan Hijikata yang sedang berbaring lemah, namun pikirannya tidak memikirkan Hijikata melainkan Mitsuba, kakaknya

 _Jika kau masih ada...apakah kau juga akan marah seperti Kondo-san, Aneue?"_ _  
_  
Sebelum Hijikata tidak sadarkan diri. Dia masih sempat berbicara dengan Kondo, bahkan masih bisa-bisanya menyuruhnya kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani kakaknya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Yang paling mengejutkan Kondo menampar Hijikata lalu mencerahi pemuda nekat itu. Nampaknya ia menyesal dia berniat meminta maaf pada Kondo tapi sebelum ia berbicara. Dia ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang.

Okita menghela nafas panjang sebelum bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Ia ingin membeli sekaleng jus di mesin minuman yang berada di bawah tangga akhir koridor.

Sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau knop pintu. Ia mendengar suara Hijikata "hmm...dimana aku?" ia segera menoleh ke belakang. Hijikata sudah sadar!, ia segera berjalan cepat mendatangi kasur

"Kau berada di rumah sakit" jawab Okita lalu kembali duduk di kursinya "kau membuat Kondo-san cemas dan...dia masih marah dengan perbuatan sembronomu"

"Ooh...Sougo" kepala Hijikata bergerak lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dia tidak mendengar ocehan Okita tapi ia cukup sadar untuk mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya "berapa lama aku..."

"Hari sudah berganti sebelum kau bangun" terang Sougo "jika kau merasa sudah baikkan. Lebih baik kau beristirahat di markas, tidak tahu nanti apa yang akan terjadi jika kau kelamaan di tempat...umum dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini" ocehnya tanpa berhenti, seharusnya ia tahu kalau kepala Hijikata masih pusing bukan?

Hijikata menghela nafas panjang. Aah di bersyukur masih bisa mengeluarkan nafas dari hidungnya "...kau terdengar seperti ibuku" katanya sambil mengusap belakang lehernya "tapi kau benar" ia mendudukkan dirinya lalu menoleh ke Okita "bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Tak ada yang spesial" jawab remaja itu dengan malas "Shinsengumi masih sibuk seperti biasa"

"Lalu...bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hijikata. Mata birunya menatap tajam remaja itu dengan tajam lalu tanpa sadar ia mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat sedang kesal

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu...aku tidak membolos. Ini giliranku untuk menjagamu" jawab Okita, cemberut

"Tidak. Bukan itu.." Hijikata menggeleng pelan "bukan itu yang kumaksud"

Ah...Hijikata mengkhawatirkannya? Dia tahu kalau Hijikata mencintai kakaknya dan sebagai adik tentu ia juga tidak kalah sedih dari Hijikata

Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling sedih atas meninggalnya Okita Mitsuba

"Aku bahkan tidak menangis"

 _Bukannya justru itu lebih mengkhawatirkan?_ Pikir Hijikata. Ia mengenang kembali waktu dimana ibunya tercinta meninggal, ia tidak menangis. Karena ia tidak percaya jika wanita itu mati.

Hal tersebut membuat keluarga _'Hijikata'_ membicarakannya. Mereka bilang ia tak punya hati karena tak menangis atau menunjukkan beberapa ekpresi yang menunjukkan kesedihannya.

Dia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Okita sekarang. Dia pernah mengalaminya, pernah merasakannya sebanyak dua kali. Ibunya lalu kakaknya.

"Baguslah. Jika kau menagis kau akan membuatku merinding" tapi Hijikata tak menunjukkan rasa simpatinya lebih jauh lagi "itu diluar karaktermu" tambahnya

"Kau berkata seolah aku adalah orang yang kejam Hijikata-san" Okita memutar bola mata coklatnya "jadi kau siap kembali, atau kau masih terlalu lemah?"

"Tentu aku kembali. aku ingat betul berapa banyak dokumen yang belum kuperiksa...jika Yamazaki masih belum menambahnya"

"Kau bekerja keras Wakil komandan" kata Okita sambil menyeringai

Hijikata cemberut mendengarnya dari remaja itu. Jika dia yang mengatakannya entah kenapa terdengar seperti ejekan "kau saja yang terlalu malas" balasnya

Setelah mengurus administrasi rumah sakit. Okita kembali ke markas bersama Hijikata dengan mobil patroli. Sebelumnya ia sudah menelpon Kondo tentang Hijikata yang sudah 'membaik' dan ingin kembali. Mulanya si komandan enggan membiarkan Hijikata untuk kembali dan memintanya untuk beristirahat di rumah sakit lebih lama lagi. Tapi tahu sendiri sifat Hijikata seperti apa, dia bersikeras diijinkan untuk kembali.

Dengan bantuan Yamazaki di seberang sana, untuk membujuk atasan mereka. Akhirnya Kondo mengijinkannya.

Okita yang mengemudi sementara Hijikata duduk di sebelahnya. Sesekali Okita melirik Hijikata. Pemuda di sebelahnya nampak tenang, dia tidak merokok, mungkin tidak mau dimarahi Kondo-san karena pulang sudah dengan bau rokok.

Hijikata memakai kaos putih dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna gelap. Perban di lengannya sudah di lepas. Namun jelas perban di perut dan kepala masih belum boleh. Kalau seperti ini ia nampak seperti pemuda biasa bukan wakil komandan iblis.

Tanpa seragamnya dia adalah pemuda yang hanya ingin melindungi wanita yang di cintainya.

Seberapa banyak Hijikata-san mencintai Aneue? Mau tak mau Okita memikirkannya. Bagaimana rasanya dicintai olehnya?

Pasti menyenangkan sekali...

OXO

 _jika Hijikata mencintainya dia akan senang sekali..._ _  
_  
Ini bodoh tapi dia ingat betul pertemuan pertama mereka.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba saja Kondo membawa seorang gadis cantik yang mungkin seumuran dengan kakaknya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang lurus yang diikat ekor kuda, memakai yukata berwarna biru. Yang membuatnya khawatir badan gadis itu kotor dan penuh luka.

Tapi ternyata gadis itu adalah Laki-laki. Ya ampun. Dia yakin matanya normal, bagaimana mungkin ia salah laki-laki dan perempuan?

Padahal dia sudah terlanjur menyukai _'gadis'_ itu...

Benar. Hijikata adalah cinta pertamanya. Sial, kenapa dia tidak memotong rambutnya agar aku tak salah sangka! Pikirnya

Dia kira perasaannya akan tandas begitu saja setelah mengetahui kalau orang yang disukainya adalah; laki-laki. Tapi ternyata tidak, semakin hari dia bersama Hijikata perasaannya tumbuh, dan rasanya aneh sekali.

Hijikata orang yang rajin dan pantang menyerah. Ia keras pada dirinya sendiri tapi berusaha melindungi dan membantu teman-temannya. Dia juga pandai memasak dan memiliki selera aneh untuk peneman makanan dan minumannya yaitu Mayones seperti kakaknya yang tergila-gila dengan cabe.

Hijikata itu laki-laki ! Tidak peduli dia sesempurna apa, tetap saja tidak mungkin dia yang laki-laki mencintai Laki-laki lain.

Tidak lama kemudian kakaknya juga menyukai Hijikata dan kelihatanya perasaan mereka berbalas.

Kiranya itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri perasaanya. Namun semakin mereka bersama ia semakin membenci Hijikata. Ya, cintanya berubah menjadi kebencian.

 _Kenapa?_ _  
_  
 _Dari dulu ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Itu karena..._ _  
_  
"Hei!" Suara Hijikata membuyarkan lamunannya "kau melamun.." tegurnya ringan tidak membentak seperti biasa "banyak kasus kecelakaan karena melamun dan mengantuk apa kau ingin membuat kita menjadi salah satunya?" omelnya "aku tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit lagi"

Tanpa sadar Okita menoleh lalu tersenyum. Membuat Hijikata kembali mengoceh "kenapa dengan senyum itu? Apa maksudnya?"

"Untuk orang yang masih terluka, kau banyak berbicara Hijikata-san" jawabnya masih tak menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya

"Jika aku tidak terluka, aku pasti sudah mendampratmu!" nada suaranya berubah menjadi lebih menekan

"...baiklah, baiklah...kau diam saja" Okita melambaikan salah satu tangannya lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

Mobil mereka sudah memasuki halaman parkir markas. Okita menghentikan mobilnya setelah menempatkan kendaraan tersebut di tempat yang kosong. Sambil mencabut kuncinya dia menoleh ke samping "Hijikata-san kita sampai" katanya

Manik coklatnya melebar melihat pemandangan di sebelahnya. Hijikata tertidur pulas, seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hijikata-san yang tak berdaya, di sebelahnya.

Kalau saat dia terluka sih memang bukan kemauannya untuk tak berdaya di depannya. Padahal berkali-kali ia mencoba membunuhnya dengan melemparinya granat saat tidur, Hijikata selalu bisa menghindar bahkan membalas balik.

"Hijikata-san" panggilnya lembut seraya mengoncang tubuh si wakil komandan "kau tidak mati bukan?"

"Zzz..."

Okita menghela nafas panjang ...mau bagaimana lagi" gumamnya sebelum membuka pintu di sebelahnya

...

"...ha?"

Hijikata mendudukkan dirinya berlahan, lalu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia ingat betul sebelumnya dia dia berada di bersama Okita, namun tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Dan entah bagaimana, ia sudah memakai yakata hitamnya dan duduk di atas futonnya.

"Siapa yang..." ia bergumam sambil menguncang kepalanya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat, bayangan Sougo muncul di benaknya

"Dia bahkan mengganti pakaiananku?" tanyanya sendiri sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan dugaannya...tidak akan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	2. The Weird Felling

"Kau baik-baik saja wakil komandan?" tanya Yamazaki, melihat atasannya sudah duduk di hadapan meja yang tertimbun oleh berkas dokumen

"Hmm..." Hijikata menjawab dengan beredehem dan mengangguk

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yamazaki lagi, lebih lembut dan berhati-hati "menurutku, lebih baik kau beristirahat"

Hijikata mengeram sambil memegangi kepalanya "Diamlah Yamazaki" mintanya. Lalu membuka laci mejanya "aku tidak bisa tenang kalau kau mengoceh terus!" omelnya sambil mengeluarkan sekotak rokok "apalagi, jika aku tidak mengerjakannya sekarang. Kapan aku bisa menyelesaikannya?" ia membuka kotak tersebut dan menarik sebatang

"...memang sih" Yamazaki menunduk dan mengalah, kalau sudah seperti ini atasannya yang satu itu susah untuk di bujuk. Dan memang...berkas-berkas tersebut harus cepat di selesaikan.

Hijikata menyalakan pematiknya, hendak menyalakan batangan kanker kesukaannya tersebut. Namun sebelum ia mendekatkan ujung rokok ke api dari pematiknya.

"Kali ini, Kau harus mendengarkan Yamazaki. Toshi..."

Tiba-tiba saja Kondo sudah berada di belakangnya dan merebut rokok yang di pegangnya

Tanda siku-siku sudah muncul di pelipisnya "...Kondo-san" panggilnya kesal lalu berusaha menjangkau rokoknya yang melayang di atas kepalanya

"Kau seperti kucing wakil komandan" melihat pemandangan _'manis'_ dan aneh tersebut membuatnya ber-sweatdrop

Kondo malah menaikkan tangannya lebih tinggi. Sekarang rokok kesayangannya berada di luar jangkauannya, (jika dia masih duduk saja)

"Kondo-san! Dari pada kau menggangguku, lakukan pekerjaanmu!" bentaknya, segera berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap atasannya yang iseng

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya" jawab Kondo santai namun matanya menatap tajam _'tangan kanannya:_ tersebut.

Mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada kalimat yang keluar, ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah terheran-heran "kau mengerjakan...tugasmu?" setelah beberapa saat ia bertanya dengan nada tak percaya, seorang gorila mengerjakan tugasnya dari pada menstalker Shimura!?

"Kuharap markas tidak akan meledak" tambah Yamazaki juga dengan reaksi yang sama

"Hei! Tidak sopan, aku juga melakukan tugasku dengan baik" protesnya tak terima dianggap sebagai gorila yang mengabaikan tugas.

"Baiklah..." Hijikata tersenyum simpul mendengarnya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya ke pingangnya "kau bisa ambil rokok itu" tunjuknya ke tangan atasannya yang memegang rokok "semenjak aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Kau sudah menghilangkan salah satu bebanku, Komandan" tambahnya lalu menyeringai lebar

"Dari pada begitu lebih baik kau berhenti merokok Toshi" Kondo membelas senyuman tersebut "dan...jika kau merasa tidak nyaman tanpa pekarjaan, tamanilah Sougo berpatroli"

Untuk sesaat kedua alisnya naik bersamaan lalu ia menoleh kembali pada meja kerjanya "tapi..."

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Apalagi setengah pekerjaan diatas mejamu itu sebenarnya punyaku"

"Apa kau bisa membujuk para pejabat itu? " tanya Yamazaki ragu. Selama ini urusan politik diurus Hijikata yang pandai bersilat lidah dengan para pejabat pelit dan menjijikkan di atas sana

"...itu pekerjaanku, Yamazaki"

"Dan kau berkali-kali mengacaukannya" tambah Hijikata

"Sudahlah" Kondo mengosok leher belakangnya penuh frustasi "dia sudah menunggumu"

 _Dia mau menunggu? Apa dia begitu menurut...hanya pada Kondo-san?_ Pikir Hijikata setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Jujur saja ia sedang tidak ingin menemui anak itu, entah kenapa dengan melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatnya risih...dan aneh.

Anak itu melakukan sesuatu di luar karakternya. Seperti membantunya kembali ke kamar, meggelar futonnya, bahkan menggantikkan bajunya. apalagi bagaimana bisa dia ketiduran! Grr...betapa sembrononya dia!

Hijikata berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri, karena lengah di depan Okita. Padahal sudah beberapa kali ia hampir mati karena adik dari Mitsuba itu?

 _Pasti karena aku terlalu capek_. Hanya alasan tersebut yang bisa memuaskan dirinya saat ini.

Ia melewati ruang tamu. Pintu geser ruangan tersebut terbuka, membuatnya mengintip karena penasaran siapa di dalam. Setelah mengetahui siapa, dia mendecakkan lidahnya seraya mengeser pintu lebih lebar lagi "hoi, kau akan berpatroli bukan?" tanyanya

"Tentu" jawab Okita dari dalam. Ia berbaring diatas tatami sambil membaca majalah. Tidak sedikitpun ia melihat Hijikata "aku menunggumu" tambahnya, masih fokus dengan bacaannya

 _Dasar ia bahkan tidak memakai seragamnya..._ _  
_  
"Kau bisa menunggu di luar!"

"Maa...ada benarnya juga" akhirnya remaja itu menjatuhkan majalahnya kesamping lalu mendudukan dirinya "tenang saja aku tak akan bersembuyi darimu" ia menyeringai pada Hijikata yang masih cemberut "ini perintah Kondo-san untuk melindungimu"

"aku tak perlu kau lindungi!"

"...ah dan jangan memakai seragam itu Hijikata-san" tambahnya sambil berdiri

"Bukannya sebaliknya? Seharusnya kau segera memakai seragammu?"

"Bodoh. Dengan keadaanmu sekarang ini kau akan mempermalukkan nama wakil komandan Shinsengumi" jawabnya santai

 **"SREEk*** **  
**  
"...!" Manik biru Hijikata melebat saat hidungnya hampir menyentuh logam tajam yang memiliki aura dingin "kau-" suaranya tercekat saat ujung katana Okita turun kelehernya

Entah kenapa dan bagaimana remaja itu menodongkan senjatanya begitu cepat ke arahnya

"aku yakin sebenarnya kau menyadari gerakanku" Sougo menyeringai, dia menurunkan ujung katananya lagi lalu berhenti ke perut "tapi gerakanmu terbatas karena ini" lanjutnya "disaat seperti ini. Kau begitu mudah dibunuh"

Cukup lama Hijikata merenung . sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berkata "...baiklah. aku ganti baju" lalu memutar badannya untuk menuju kamarnya.

OXO

 _ **'aku yakin sebenarnya kau menyadari...'**_ _ **  
**_  
 _Tidak...aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menyerangku, dia cepat!_ _  
_  
Hijikata berteriak pada dirinya sendiri seraya melepas seragamnya.

Ini bukan lelucon, suatu saat nanti dia akan membunuhku...demi merebut posisiku.

"Tsk...kalau dia tidak malas, mungkin aku bisa membicarakan masalah ini pada Kondo-san." gumamnya lalu mengambil yukata hitamnya "untuk menukar posisiku dan posisinya" lanjutnya. Baginya asalkan bisa bersama Shinsengumi jabatan apapun tidak masalah baginya karena yang penting dia bisa tetap melayani Kondo-san.

Setelah memakai yukata nya dengan benar. Dia keluar, kembali menuju ruang tamu. Di sana Okita sudah menunggunya,

Remaja berambut coklat pasir tersebut sudah berdiri di luar. Sambil besandar pada dinding ia meyilangkan kedua lengannya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia terlihat sangat tenang

"...Sougo" Hijikata memanggilnya lembut "jangan tidur" tegurnya sambil berjalan duluan, melewati anak itu

"aku tidak tidur" sangkal Okita lalu mengikuti "tapi menunggumu membuatku mengantuk"

"Sama saja bukan?" dia menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas "jadi ide siapa ini?" tanya Hijikata

"Ha?"

"Ide berpatroli tanpa seragam"

"Ooh" senyum licik tergambar pada wajah Okita "ideku" jawabnya

"...hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang memperhitungkan segala hal sampai sedetail ini" komen Hikikata dengan lagak cuek. Tapi sebenarnya ia merasa ; ada benarnya juga gagasan ini, jika dia memakai seragam seperti biasa, maka dia akan diserang seperti biasa. Entah kenapa dari dulu ada saja yang mau menculiknya (tentu demi kepentingan mereka bukan?)

Senyuman Okita masih jelas tergambar, bahkan semakin besar karena nampaknya Hijikata sedang sibuk berpikir sesuatu, mungkin gagasan berpakaian ini. Dan munculah niat isengnya "qpalagi, kalau seperti ini kan—"

 **"terlihat seperti kencan, bukan?"** lanjutnya menggoda

 **"UHUK!"** mendengarnya, seketika itu juga Hijikata terbatuk-batuk, terdesak ludahnya sendiri. "Kau mau..uhuk...membunuhku?!" dia berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya, matanya agak berair karena 'tersedak' tiba-tiba

"...mati karena terdesak itu tidak keren Hijikata-san" melihatnya Okita terkekeh kecil. Karena inilah kenapa dia suka mengerjai pemuda di sebelahnya itu, karena dia mudah ditebak.

Mungkin pemilik Yorozuya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya saat mengerjai Hijikata-san...

"Entah apa yang dia pikirkan" tutur Hijikata nyaris berbisik, pada dirinya sendiri. dia tahu Okita suka selai mengerjai seseorang apalagi kalau dirinya, tapi lelucon ini bukan tipe yang biasanya. _Ternyata memang benar ada yang aneh dengan Sougo..._

...

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, tak mengatakan apapun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berpatroli bersama, memakai baju kasual juga _seharusnya_ tidak akan memberi perbedaan yang besar bukan?

Namun ternyata tidak. Ia masih merasa risih dan aneh, dengan kebersamaan mereka. Dia masih berpikir kalau ada yang salah dengan remaja disebelahnya. Okita nampak tenang dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia akan kabur dan membolos, _mungkin Kondo mengatakan sesuatu padanya?_ Tebak Hijikata namun, kemungkinan besarnya mungkin penyebabnya adalah Mitsuba.

 _Apa Mitsuba mengatakan sesuatu sebelum dia pergi, pergi tak kembali ke dunia ini?_

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya pergi melayang, membayangkan pemuda berambut perak yang dia ingat bernama Sakata Gintoki si pemiliki toko Yorozuya, lalu setelahnya ia menoleh ke arah Okita yang memasukkan koin ke mesin minuman dan dia mengingat kejadian sebelumnya—

Okita memang menyerangnya tadi, dan dia tidak menghindarinya. _Sialan, luka segini tidak akan menghambatku!_ Pikirnya masih kesal jika mengingatnya. Benar, luka segitu idak akan menghalanginya untuk mundur dan menyerang balik bila dia berpapasan dengan musuh, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menghindari serangan Okita

Selama Hijikata berpikir keras, tak terasa, mereka sudah mengitari seluruh rute mereka beberapa kali.

"Kita kembali" ujar Hiijikata yang lalu menerima anggukan dari Okita.

Padahal sekitar 10 blok lagi mereka akan sampai ke markas, sayangnya hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba. Tentu mereka tidak membawa payung, semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu langit sangat cerah bahkan tak berawan

Okita melirik Hijikata yang menatap langit, berusaha mencari solusi sebelum mereka berdua basah kuyup sepenuhnya "Hijikata-san" dia memanggil "perbanmu nanti basah" ujarnya masih terlihat santai

"...sudah basah" jawab Hijikata "jangan bengong saja. Cepatlah berteduh" lalu ia berlari ke depan rumah terdekat untuk menumpang berteduh

Okita mengikutinya lalu berdiri di sebelahnya. Remaja itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengadah pada hujan. Hujan deras menguyur Edo begitu saja seolah awan sedang menguyurkan segayung air pada semut, _pasti hujan akan belangsung lama_ "kurasa pilihan buruk membiarkan perbanmu basah" ujarnya sebelum menoleh ke Hijikata "aku akan mengambil mobil"

"He-hei" sebelum Hijikata mencegah anak itu. Dia sudah berlari menerjang hujan sendirian.

OXO

 **Entah bagaimana, suasana diantara mereka menjadi kaku.** **  
**  
Setelah Okita menjemputnya dengan mobil patroli, dan mengantarnya sampai kamarnya, dan bahkan masih menawarinya bantuan...

Tentu, jelas dia menolak tawaran membantunya mengganti perban, ini bukan bertanda baik. _Jangan-jangan setelah ini aku akan mati? Entah karena kecelakaan atau penyakit atau di bunuh seseorang!_

 _'Entah siapa seseoarang itu:_ _  
_

Tidak seperti Hijikata yang segera berteduh, Okita basah kuyup, setelah Hijikata menolak tawarannya dengan berkata: _"kau gila? Kau basah kuyup, lebih baik keu segera mandi!"_ perintahnya sebelumnyq

 **Dan setelah itu Okita kembali dari mandinya.**

"Ngapain kau?" tanya Hijikata yang sudah menutup kotak obatnya

"Menjengukmu?" jawabnya dengan nada bertanya. Dia mendekati pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut sambil tersenyum simpul "kau melepas perban di kepalamu?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda yang seketika itu juga memerah

 **Ada yang salah di sini !** Teriak Hijilata dalam hatinya, dia merinding dengan Sougo yang diluar karakternya. Wajah Sougo mirip sekali dengan Mitsuba jika di lihat sedekat ini. Mereka memang kakak-adik -tiba saja rasa rindu hadir di benaknya, kalau dipikir-pikir sikap peduli Sougo akhir-akhir ini mirip dengan kakaknya

 _Jangan katakan kalau dia kesurupan kakaknya sendiri?_ Pikirnya mustahil sekali. Terkadang rasa takutnya terhadap hantu membuat dia menjadi sangat bodoh. Hijikata menjauhkan wajahnya dari Okita "apa Yamazaki sudah kembali?" tanyanya tak berani bertatap langsung dengan mata coklat tajam milik remaja tersebut.

Dia menjawab dengan mengangguk lalu bangkit berdiri "kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja" katanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pingang "dan, bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tidak memakai orang lain untuk keuntunganmu sendiri?" tanyanya, menuju pintu keluar ". Dia gelisah sekali karena tak mendapatkan apapun dari Danna" tambahnya sebelum keluar dan mengeser pintu kembali

Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya "padahal aku mencurigai dia" gumamnya kesal lalu berdiri untuk mengembalikkan kotak obatnya ke lemari "darimana dia bisa mengenal Mitsuba—"

 _Kalau dia tidak berhubungan dengan para teroris tersebut?_ Apalagi mungkin dia tahu apa saja yang dikatakan wanita itu sebelm ajal menjemputnya dan mungkin dia juga yang mengantarkan pesan—jika memang ada— dari Mitsuba untuk Sougo, dan **mungkin** itu adalah penyebab semua keanehan ini.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	3. My First Love

"jadi dia tidak akan memberi informasi apapun jika bukan aku yang kesana?" tanya Hijikata seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar bisa melihat bawahannya, yang gagal dengan tugasnya. Memang bahkan dirinya sang wakil komandan saja susah mendapat informasi rahasia si pemilik Yorozuya yang misterius tersebut.

"begitulah" jawab Yamazaki lalu menghela nafas "setiap kali kau menginginkan sesuatu dari Danna, aku selalu yang kena sialnya" keluhnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang bengkak "wanita yang dipilih komandan sangat beringas" gumamnya tak didengar Hijikata

"baiklah semenjak Kondo-san mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, pekerjaanku berkurang banyak" ujar Hijikata lebih pada dirinya sendiri "kau bisa kembali Yamazaki, aku akan mengurus sisanya"

Jarang sekali sampai seolah seperti kebetulan saja. Tidak bisa dipercaya kalau wakil komandan tidak membentaknya atau mengomelinya karena gagal dalam misinya, terakhir kali ia gagal mendapatkan informasi dari Gintoki dan berakhir menulis essay tentang apa yang dia dapatkan dari teman-teman si pemilik Yorozuya tersebut. Laporan yang ditulisnya dikembalikkan dengan bonus pukulan.

Lebih baik dia segera pergi sebelum atasannya berubah pikiran. Setelah memberi laporan pendek tentang kegiatan devisi lain , ia pamit lalu keluar dari ruangan secepatnya. Setelah itu ia berlari menuju teman-temannya dan membicarakan pengalaman _berharga_ nya ini.

OXO

 **Esoknya di Yorozuya...**

Gintoki duduk di sofa lalu menyilangkan kakinya sambil menyandarkan pungungnya, seperti seorang bos (bos yang tak mengaji pegawainya) dia terlihat sedang berada dalam mood yang baik, membuat Shinpachi dan kagura bertanya-tanya _apa dia menang pachinko?_ Jika iya, maka lebih baik mereka menyiapkan payung kalau mau keluar.

Tapi memang tidak seperti biasanya pemuda berambut perak tersebut terlihat senang, tenang, dan seperti menantikkan sesuatu seperti itu. Rasa penesaran mengalahkan diri Shinpachi dan akhirnya ia bertanya "ada apa Gin-san?"

Gintoki menoleh ke arah remaja berkacamata yang duduK di sebelahnya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh "kita akan kedatangan tamu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"siapa?" tanya Shinpachi lagi, sebenarnya ia sudah menebak kalau tamu yang dimaksud mungkin seorang pelanggan namun ia masih bertanya, entah untuk apa. _Kurasa memang tidak mungkin jika kedatangan pelanggan—yang selalu dinantikan—cukup untuk membuatnya begitu bersemangat_

"mmm...pengemar rahasia?" jawab Gintoki dengan nada bertanya, dan respon tersebut malah membuat misteri semakin besar

" **siapa yang kau sebut pengemar rahasia?"**

Tiba-tiba botol mayones mengenai kepala Gintoki dengan keras diikuti suara familiar dan pintu masuk yang digeser. Ketiga pemghuni menengok pada tamu mereka _jadi dia yang ditunggu Gin-san?_ pikir Shinpachi tak percaya, sementara Kagura yang duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Shinpachi dan Gintoki, maiah sibuk mengunyah Sukonbunya dengan wajah datar _apa dia selalu membawa botol mayones?_ Tanya dalam hati, tak terlalu peduli dengan penantian Gintoki sebelumnya

"kau selalu mencari informasi tentangku" jawab Gintoki terdengar santai "seperti fans yang berusaha mengetahui kehidupan pribadi idolanya"

"kau mantan Joishi dan aku polisi" tegas Hijikata seraya duduk di samping Kagura, tanpa dipersilahkan "jadi, sekarang beritahu aku apa yang ketahui, jadi aku bisa pergi dari sini secepatnya" ujarnya terdengar santai namun tak mengenakkan

"tentu Gin-san selalu menepati janjinya" balas Gintoki lalu menghela nafas "dasar apa perlu kau begitu tergesa-gesa?" keluhnya

Tiba-tiba Kagura beranjak dari duduknya lalu memanggil Sadaharu, ia mengelus anjing besar itu "aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan" ujarnya lalu pergi sambil membawa payungnya

Tentu Shinpachi juga menyadari suasana tegang dan serius—orang normal tidak akan menyadari— suasana dianatara mereka berdua selalu seperti ini, terlihat santai namun bermakna dalam—terkadang— semenjak Gin-san biasanya hanya mengerjai Hijikata-san

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Gin-san " pamitnya lalu keluar sambil membawa payung

 _Rasanya ramalan Ketsuno Ana mengatakan hari ini cerah..._

...

"dia hanya menceritakan masa-masa dimana ia bersama kalian"

"...tidak ada yang khusus?"

"kau menduga aku menyampaikan suatu pesan pada Okita-kun?"

"bukannya seharusnya begitu?"

"dia begitu yakin kalau adiknya mengetahui kapan ajalnya dan dia bilang tak ada pesan yang harus disampaikan"

"lalu—"

Hijikata berniat meneruskannya namun tiba-tiba seperti dipukul keras kepalanya, ia sadar pembicaraam ini lama kelamaan menjurus pada hal pibadi. Dan itu suatu pelanggaran baginya

Pembicaraan mereka sudah berlangsung cukup lama dan Gintoki berhasil membuktikan kalau dirinya _bersih_. Ini sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, lagipula ia tidak tertarik membangun hubungan pribadi dengan keriting sialan tersebut

"kalau begitu aku—"

"tunggu" kali ini Gintoki yang menyelanya, dia menyuruhnya untuk tetap duduk lalu berpindah sofa

Hijikata tidak mengerti, namun tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di posisi yang memalukkan –baginya tidak memalukkan—semenjak ia sudah pernah menggongong sebanyak tiga kali dan berputar, itu lebih memalukkan. Gintoki membuatnya berbaring diatas sofa lalu menindihnya, diatas ia menyeringai dan bertanya "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hijikata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali pada pertanyaan tersebut, dia tidak merasakan apapun, sudah dibilang ia punya pengalaman yang lebih memalukkan daripada ini—menurutnya—

"bagaimana kalau Okita yang berada di posisiku?"

"apakah akan membuat perbedaan?"

Hijikata tidak memerah membuat Gintoki sedikit kecewa, namun setidaknya ketika ia menyangkut nama remaja bersurai coklat tersebut Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat kesal. Namun dari pandangan Gintoki, Hijikata masih tidak mengetahui jawabannya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika Okita yang menindihnya

"mau berbagi?" tawar Gintoki masih tak menghapus seringai-annya

...

Mau tak mau dan dia harus mau, karena Gintoki begitu memaksanya. Akhirnya dia memberitahu Gintoki kalau tiba-tiba saja Sougo menjadi baik padanya, sudah dua hari ini remaja tersebut belum berusaha meledakkannya atau meracuninya

"hmm..." Gintoki mengangguk pelan "kurasa Mitsuba tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini"

"...bagaimana mungkin? Semua kelakuan anehnya muncul setelah Mitsuba meninggal" Hijikata melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada "tsk...kenapa dia menjadi begitu peduli?" gumamnya hampir tak bersuara

Di sisi lain, Gintoki menghela nafas panjang _itu karena dia menyukaimu bodoh..._ jawabnya "maa...semenjak kau mau berbagi topik pribadi denganku, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu"

Perhatian Hijikata kembali padanya. Mata birunya tersebut menatapnya tajam seolah bertanya 'apa?'

"Mitsuba menceritakan sesuatu mengenaimu"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"kau tidak menanyakannya"

OXO

 _Dia berkata 'terserah' saat aku bertanya apakah boleh aku ikut bersama mereka, bersama dengannya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut bersama mereka karena aku berpikir mungkin aku akan mengganggunya, tapi dia juga tidak melarangku. Seandainya saja aku mengikutinya, semuanya akan berubah. Tapi jujur saja aku menyukai apa yang telah terjadi dan dampaknya sekarang..._

Tidak disangka Mitsuba akan mengutarakan semua itu pada Gintoki. Benar juga, seandainya saja wanita itu mengikutinya setidaknya ia bisa lebih lama bersama dengan wanita yang dia cintai

"sialan..." umpatnya, berbaring menatap langit-langit kayu. Hari sudah malam, membuat suasana lebih mencengkram emosinya lagi. Ia begitu menyesal dan sedih atas semua hal yang terjadi, tanpa sadar pupil birunya mengeluarkan air, ia tak bisa membendungnya lagi

" _sialan, sampai sekarang perasaanku tak berubah"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku mencintainya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dia adalah cinta pertamaku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TO BE CONTINUE_


	4. Hating Or Loving ?

_Sejak kapan aku menjadi sentimentil?_

Ia mengusap airmatanya dengan pungung tangannya. Dia mangatur nafasnya, berusaha menghentikkan aliran air yang terus menerus mengalir dari pupilnya. Sampai dia dikejutkan dengan pintu gesernya yang terbuka

Coklat dan biru yang saling berhadapan. Nampak Okita yang membeku seketika itu juga setelah melihat Hijikata menangis, remaja itu mengalihkan pandangannya sementara pemuda yang sedang menangis membalik tubuhnya ke arah yang lain, berkatnya seketika itu juga air matanya berhenti. Ia bisa mengusapnya namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab

"Hijikata-san?" panggil Okita lembut seraya menghampiri Hijikata "kau baik-baik saja?"

"a...aku baik-baik saja..." jawabnya gugup sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia bisa merasakan kalau Okita duduk di tempat yang menghadap pungungnya "ada perlu apa?"

Biasanya Hijikata akan mengomelinya tentang mengetuk dulu sebekum masuk namun kali ini ia begitu sibuk menutupi wajahnya, dan Okita memakluminya dan sedikit menyesal karena tidak menuruti peraturan si pemilik kamar

"ah..tiba-tiba saja aku melupakannya" jawab anak itu sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Tujuan awalnya adalah memberi laporan pendek mengenai perintah Komdo-san hari ini, namun untuk sementara ini dia tidak akan membahasnya "hei, Hijikata-san...sampai kapan kau akan meringkuk seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil mendekat

"apa aku harus menunjukkan wajahku sekarang? Kau tahu alasannya brengsek..." balas Hijikata kasar dan malah makin meringkuk

"Hijikata-san..." Okita mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik memanggil namanya "bukannya seharusnya aku yang menangis?" tanyanya. Hijikata mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya dipaksa untuk terlentang, dan tiba-tiba saja Okita sudah berada diatasnya, menatapnya dengan dingin

Kedinginan sorat mata tersebut membuatnya terkejut dan juga senang. Setidaknya Sougo sudah kemnali seperti semula, kembali menjadi seseorang yang membencinya. Hijikata tersenyum tipis "kau terlihat seperti akan membunuhku" ucapnya lemah

Okita dengan seragam lengkapnya adalah seorang kapten Shinshengumi yang bersenjata lengkap, sekali lagi leher Hijikata bersentuhan dengan logam dingin nan tajam yang merupakan senjata kesayangan remaja tersebut

Katana tersebut ditancapkan disebelahnya,dan pinggirnya mengarah pada lehernya, sedikit saja ia bergerak kulitnya akan teriris. Meski begitu Hijikata tetap tenang "aku tidak tahu apakah ini salah satu rencanamu Sougo" katanya memperhatkan wajah Okita baik-baik "tapi, kau mendapatkanku" untuk sejenak sorot mata remaja itu melembut oleh keterkejutan lalu kembali lagi "akhir-akhir ini, entah bagaimana kau berhasil membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu" akunya "ini bukan karena aku terluka tapi karena aku tidak menyangka, kalau kau akan menyerangku"

...

 _Apa yang sedang dia katakan?_

 _Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana caraku mendapatkannya?_

 _Aku tidak melakukan apapun..._

Okita menyingkir lalu mencabut katana yang tadi dia tusukkan ke lantai, dia agak menyesal karena telah melubangi futon dan tatami tersebut, tapi sekarang ada lagi yang lebih membuatnya kesal.

"aku tidak mengerti Hijikata-san" akunya sambil berdiri dan memasukkan senjatanya ke sarungnya "dan lebih baik kau..." dia berhenti, dia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Akhirnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Hijikata yang kebingungan

Dia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, lalu melepas jaketnya. Dia tidak ingin menyibukkan dirinya dengan melipat pakaian tersebut jadi dia hanya menaruhnya begitu saja, entah untuk apa dia mendecih kesal

Setelah merenung beberapa saat ia menuju lemarinya dan mengeluarkan futonnya "semoga aku bermimpi buruk" gumamnya sambil merebahkan dirinya "sampai kapanpun dia membuatku kesal" omelnya sambil metap langit-langit kayu "meski begitu...aku—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak bisa menggantikkan Aneue_

 _Karena aku bukan dia_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan aku masih berharap kalau caraku membencinya ini—_

 _Sama dengan cara Hijikata-san mencintai Aneue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sama dalamnya, sama kuatnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entah kenapa, aku begitu_ _ **membencinya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

OXO

"akhirnya kau memberitahunya Danna"

"...ini bukan keinginanku brengsek, situasinya mengharuskanku"

"hmm...apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin?"

Setekah Hijikata yang bertamu selanjutnya Okita, selama ini Shinpachi dan Kagura berpikir kalau atasannya mereka tidak ingin bergaul dengan Shinsengumi, tapi nyatanya sekarang mereka berbicara di ruang tamu seperti teman lama.

Shinpachi yang bijak mengajak Kagura dan Sadaharu untuk turun ke toko Otose, membiarkan mereka berdua sibuk sendiri sengan urusannya. Kagura juga mengomel sesuatu tentang tidak ingin melihat wajah Okita dan dengan senang hati dia mengikuti Shinpachi

"tentu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" jawab Gintoki diakhiri dengusan "sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanyanya balik

"aku tidak melakukan apapun!" sangkal Okita mentah-mentah

"tanpa sadar kau membuatnya semakin bingung" Gintoki masih saja mendesak "dengan aku memberitahunya kemarin, semuanya semakin buruk jika ditambah dengan kelakuan 'aneh'mu terhadapnya"

"...apa aku seaneh itu?"

"sangat aneh, aku yang mendengarnya saja sempat merinding"

 _Okita-kun menjadi perhatian? Edo akan terkena Tsunami!_ Gintoki mengingat kembali kenapa dia memberitahu perasaan Mitsuba terhadap Hijikata untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia tahu kalau Hijikata akan depresi setelah mengetahuinya, dia akan menyesal karena mengabaikan pertanyaan Mitsuba yang begitu penting. Saat Hijikata masih berbaring tanpa sadar di rumah sakit, dia sudah memberitahu hal ini pada Okita dan apa yang dikatakan bocah sialan itu?

" _Kenapa kau memberitahuku? Itu hak Hijikata-san untuk mengetahuinya" balas Okita santai "kau harus memberitahunya setelah ia siuman, Danna" tambahnya_

" _...aku masih punya hati, idiot!" tanda siku-siku mulai memenuhi wajah Gintoki, dasar padahal dia sudah susah payah mendataginya dan ini respon 'terbaik' yang dia dapatkan? "aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Aku memberitahumu karena aku tak mau menyimpan ini sendirian, Mitsuba bukanlah relativeku...setidaknya aku memberitahumu"_

 _Okita menatap tajam pemuda berambut perak yang nampak gelisah tersebut. Memang itulah Danna selalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak penting, meskipun dia bertingkah ia tak peduli. "meski aku membayarmu?" mulainya dengan pertanyaan "kau tak akan memberitahunya?"_

" _tidak" jawab Gintoki tegas_

Mulanya ia berpikir untuk membiarkan Hijikata tidak tahu, namun melihat si wakil komandan yang begitu kebingungan; dia merasa kasihan. Jujur saja meskipun sudah sedewasa ini dia tidak menyukai perpisahan, apalagi kalau perpisahan untuk selamanya. Itu selalu mengingatkannya pada gurunya, dan Hijikata jelas seperti dia saat kehilangan gurunya dulu; bingung, bimbang, dan sedih

 _Tapi yang paling mencolok adalah rasa bingungnya._ "dan itu berkat kau Okita-kun" tunjuknya ke wajah remaja di depannya

...

Danna bersikeras menyalahkannya, membuatnya merenung dan mengingat kembali apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu diluar karakternya? Begitu jauh?

"aku membencinya...karena..." dia bergumam sambil memperhatikan Hijikata yang berdiri di depan, memimpin rapat. Dia ingat betul kenapa dia ingin sekali membunuh orang yang disukainya tersebut, dan alasan tersebut bisa membuatnya menjadi orang terkejam di dunia ini.

 _Itu karena, seperti apapun aku mencoba. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya..._

Dan setelah kakaknya meninggal, dia ingin melindungi Hijikata setidaknya sampai lukanya membaik. Dan sekarang lukanya sudah membaik, dia bisa mengejar dan meneriaki bawahannya yang membolos atau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, dia bisa tenang sekarang.

Eh!? Bukannya ia sudah menemukan jawabannya? Apakah mengantarnya ke kamarnya, menjenguknya, menolongnya , dan menawarkan bantuan..itu lerlalu banyak?

 _Tapi dia juga melakukan sesuatu yang diluar karakternya bukan? Seperti—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dia nyaman berada di dekatku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak mungkin bukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TO BE CONTINUE..._

A/N :

Baiklah update tiga chapter sekaligus dalam sehari! Sebenarnya sih sudah dari kemarin mau updatenta tapi wifi mati mulu, ya udah baru hari ini ada kesempatan jadi habisin aja langsung.

Agak telat sih tapi— Terima kasih untuk review baiknya **Akita Fisayu-san** dan **Quest-san** yang tak mencantumkan namanya ^-^ saya senang kalian menikmati ceritanya

Dan untuk yang lain juga terima kasih telah membaca sampai Chapter ini : ) 


	5. Jealous

"oi Sougo jangan melamun!"

Dia membentak si kapten divisi satu sambil menghentakkan salah satu kakinya agak keras. Padahal dia sudah susah payah berbicara di depan dan remaja itu malah tidak memperhatikannya! Sama sekali tidak menghargai...

"aku mendengarkanmu kok" balas Okita santai sekali, dia tidak ingin memandang Hijikata jadi dia mengusahakan dirinya agar tak mendongak. Ia menunduk menatap tatami yang didudukinya bersama yang lain. Bisa terdengar suara decakkan lidah dari si wakil komandan yang sudah memanas "kalau kau ingin menggantikkanku sebaiknya kau benar-benar bekerja, Sougo" ia mendengar Hijikata lagi, suaranya terdengar galak seperti biasanya namun tersirat kelembutan disana (atau mungkin hanya perasaannya)

Setelah mengetahui markas rahasia Katsura Kotaro yang baru, Kondo-san memerintahkan—meminta—Hijikata untuk mengawasinya, perintah tersebut yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Okita sebelumnya. Untuk seorang Katsura, memilih _love hotel_ untuk persembunyiannya merupakan sesuatu yang agak janggal tapi komandan memerintahkan Hijikata untuk memata-matai juga cukup janggal.

 _Biasanya Yamazaki bukan?_

Mungkin otak gorilanya sudah berevolusi menjadi manusia, memang mengirim Yamazaki ke tempat semacam itu adalah hal bodoh; siapapun akan curiga. (A/N: tidak bermaksud mengolok Yamazaki-san :p). Mengirim Okita juga tidak akan cocok; dia terlalu muda, jika Kondo mengerjakannya sendiri semuanya akan menjadi kacau, pilihan tepat memang harus Hijikata.

Hijikata akan bermalam bersama seorang wanita pilihan Kondo (bukan Tae pastinya) katanya wanita itu kenalan lamanya, jika seorang pria tampan pergi bersama seorang perempuan ke tempat seperti itu tidak akan ada masalah bukan?

Rencananya adalah; Hijikata akan menyusup sendirian atau mungkin bersama wanita itu, lalu devisi satu akan menyusul, sementara yang lain akan mengebung hotel tersebut.

Hijikata yang akan memutuskan kapan waktunya devisi satu mendobrak masuk , jika dia sudah me- _miss-call_ ponsel Okita yang dalam mode getar maka itu waktunya mereka bergerak.

"kurasa pemilik hotel itu berhubungan dengan Katsura" tambah Kondo yang sudah berdiri di samping Hijikata

"jika kita tidak punya bukti percuma saja Kondo-san" balas Hijikata "kita akan mengurusnya nanti"

Malam ini rencana akan berlangsung dan diharap berlangsung dengan baik.

OXO

Patnernya malam ini adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, bola mata hijaunya terbingkai cantik dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Kalau tidak salah ingat Kondo-san memanggil wanita tersebut dengan; Kuro, nama yang tidak cocok untuk perempuan sepertinya atau memang nama tersebut bukan nama _aslinya._

Kuro adalah penjual senjata ilegal dan juga bandar informasi dunia bawah, entah bagaimana Kondo mengenalnya tapi memang polisi butuh orang sepertinya untuk mendapat informasi, hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk para teroris. Mereka menyebut orang-orang seperti Kuro dengan _bagian netral_ , tak mengikuti siapapun namun membantu siapapun...asal kau membayarnya dengan uang atau yang setara dengan itu.

Rambut merah-gelap Kuro sangat cocok dengan kimononya yang berwarna krem tua dengan berhias motif coklat kemerahan, terlihat seperti musim gugur.

"kupikir Isao sendiri yang akan menemaniku" kata wanita itu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"dia hanya akan mengacaukan segalanya" balas Hijikata santai, sambil memoles ada tiga jam sebelum tengah malam "untuk seorang wanita kau terlihat tangguh" ujarnya setelah menoleh ke Kuro yang bermain dengan pistolnya

Kuro tersenyum simpul pada pujian tersebut—setidaknya dia berpikir begitu— "terima kasih" balasnya "jika aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri aku tak akan memilih pekerjaan ini" terangnya

"kupikir selama ini Kuro itu Laki-laki" Hijikata membuka topik lagi "tak kusangka berbeda sekali dari yang kudengar, kau tak seperti siluman hitam yang menakutkan" _bahkan dia tidak pantas mendapat julukan itu dengan rambut merah dan keeleganannya_ .Benar saja, siapa yang punya ide memberi julukan mengerikan tersebut pada lady secantik dia?

"aku bisa mengunakan banyak jenis senjata, dan aku _ahli_ mengunakannya" untuk yang terakhir kalinya Kuro mengisi pelurunya " selama ini tak ada yang berhasil membunuhku, justru sebaliknya. Mungkin karena itu aku menjadi _siluman_ " dia membuka lengan kimononya untuk menengok jam tangannya, melihat banyak waktu yang tersisa dia menghela nafas. Bola mata hijaunya kembali memandang Hijikata "mengenai siluman, bukannya kau juga memiliki jukukan serupa wakil-komandan iblis?" tanyanya "dan juga seorang samurai misterius berambut perak"

"begitulah" balasnya singkat "jadi, berapa _harga_ yang kau minta pada Kondo-san?" tanyanya "kuharap itu tidak mahal"

"... Shinsengumi tidak akan menangkapku" jawab wanita itu "hanya jika misi ini berhasil" tambahnya terlihat agak murung "dia menjadi lebih pintar dari sebelumnya kau tahu?"

 _Wow Kondo-san mengancamnya?_ Sejenak mata birunya melebar mengetahuinya, lalu setelah itu menormal setelah wanita itu melirik jamnya lagi "ini sudah waktunya" katanya

...

Hijikata mengeser pintu berlahan, tangan kanannya sudah menyentuh gagang katananya "stt..." dia mendesis sambil menunjuk arah luar dengan lirikannya. Kuro mengikuti arahannya dengan tenang, dia menyembunyikan senjatanya di balik belahan kimononya. Semuanya sempurna, tak akan ada yang tahu kalau tempat ini sudah di kepung. Namun sebelum wanita itu keluar dari ruangan mereka,terdengar suara segerombolan pria berteriak _Shinsengumi ada disini!_ Mereka berteriak begitu histeris dan ketakutan.

"bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?" tanya Kuro

"aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya" jawab Hijikata, melepas semua posisi siaganya

OXO

"bisakah kau menunggu?"

Begitu dia masuk, dia disambut dengan Hijikata yang sewot. Dia tahu ini salahnya untuk melenceng dari rencana, namun saat ini mereka sedang berusaha menangkap belut yang licin; si Katsura Kotaro. Lebih baik ia menipu temannya dari pada harus gagal.

 _Jadi dia Kuro?_

Bola mata coklatnya mengarah pada wanita cantik disamping Hijikata, ia tersenyum evil "aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian" ujarnya terdengar sangat-sangat sinis—untuk beberapa alasan— entah darimana ia menyangka tapi dalam pendengaran Hijikata, Okita tidak menyukai Kuro.

Kuro memandang Okita dengan tajam, bola mata Hijaunya yang seperti Emerald menatap remaja itu dengan intens, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan cemberut, dia bertanya "bagaimana dengan Katsura?"

"meskipun aku menipu kalian dan melakukan serangan mendadak, dia masih bisa kabur" jawab Okita sedikit kecewa "setidaknya kita bisa menangkap beberapa petinggi kelompok itu"

Kuro nampak gelisah mendengarnya"cih..." dia mendecih lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan terburu-buru "katakan pada komandan kalian beri aku waktu seminggu...untuk menjauh dari kalian" ia menoleh kembali lalu tersenyum pada Hijikata lalu Okita. Perjanjiannya dengan Kondo nampaknya gagal dan seharusnya secepatnya dia kabur namun ia masih bisa melihat Hijikata "senang bertemu denganmu, lain kali jika kita bertemu panggil saja aku _Reika_ " tambahnya santai sebelum berlari dan kabur

"Reika? Itu nama aslinya?" Hijikata menaikkan salah satu alisnya "kupikir kita tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya"

"dia buronan kelas tinggi" tambah Okita sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong "entah bagaimana bisa Kondo-san mengenalnya dan masih melakukan perjanjian dengannya"

"heh" Hijikata menyeringai, entah kenapa dia merasa bangga "itu karena dia atasan kita bukan?"

Remaja itu menoleh dan membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis "meski dia gorila"

OXO

"Reika? Ooh aku sudah mengatahui namanya sejak lama"

"apa tidak apa-apa?...dia kabur"

"tidak masalah, untuk sementara waktu kita akan mengabaikannya"

"wow...kau terlihat keren Kondo-san"

Mereka berempat berkumpul di ruangan Hijikata—entah kenapa harus disana— Yamazaki nampak cemas dengan situasi mereka dengan Kuro/Reika sekarang, katanya meski nampak seperti itu Reika bukan wanita yang baik. Sementara Okita dia memuji Kondo dengan datar dan tak bersemangat, terkadang dia diam memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin dia seperti Yamazaki, mencemaskan Reika yang kabur?

"...jadi, sampai kapan kalian mau ngobrol disini?" Hijikata menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa gatal; dia capek, dan ingin tidur "kalau mau ngobrol keluar sana, pergi ke bar atau kemanapun. Jangan di tempatku"

"Hijikata-san kau tidak seru" Okita mengembungkan pipinya kekanak-kanakan "maka karna itu kau tidak bisa _move-on_ dari Aneue"

"ha!?" Hijikata menyipitkan matanya terlihat kesal dan sedikit marah "apa maksudmu? Aku bukan laki-laki yang begitu saja bisa mengganti _isi_ di ruang hatiku, begitu maksudmu?" biasanya dia masih tenang dibegitukan oleh (orang lain) tapi entah kenapa mendengarnya dari remaja itu membuatnya tersinggung

"bukannya begitu?" bisik Yamazaki pada dirinya, Hijikata mendengarnya _sedikit_ tapi dia mengabaikannya

"hei, hei tenanglah" lerai Kondo berusaha menengahi "apalagi bukannya itu pujian?, Kau adalah orang yang setia Toshi"

Okita menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali membahas "bukan itu maksudku Kondo-san" katanya—tanpa sadar—semakin memanasi Hijikata "...sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang berpikiran sempit"

Suasana semakin menegang, salahkan saja kalimat terakhir remaja berambut coklat pasir tersebut. Hijikata mengigit rokoknya, hampir menghancurkan lintingan kanker tersebut "aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau menilaiku" ujarnya dengan suara yang mendalam, seperti sedang mengancam musuhnya.

Yamazaki berdiri lalu menepuk pundak Komandannya "beri waktu pada mereka " bisiknya pada Kondo. Pria yang berstatus paling tinggi akhirnya mengangguk lalu mengikuti si inspektur untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Bola mata biru milik Hijikata memperhatikan mereka berdua sampai mereka menutup pintu geser dari luar, setelah mereka tak terlihat lagi ia kembali memandang Okita "dengar" mulainya sambil menekankan rokoknya pada asbak di meja belakangnya "aku tak berencana membuang Mitsuba" terangnya "ba,baiklah kau bisa marah atau bahkan lebih membenciku dari sebelumnya. Tapi asal kau tahu aku tak bermaksud untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja, aku ingin dia memutuskan sendiri dengan keputusannya bukan keputusanku. Jika dia _mau_ ikut; dia tahu resikonya, tidak mudah untuk seorang gadis mengikuti sekelompok laki-laki yang meresikokan nyawa mereka sendiri. nyatanya dia _tidak_ ikut, aku yakin dia punya alasan tersendiri; dan aku sudah mengetahuinya" ungkapnya panjang lebar, jujur saja ini dialog terpanjang yang pernah ia katakan pada remaja itu. Dia tidak pernah ingin berbagi cerita dengan siapapun sebelumnya, dan situasi ini sekarang mengharuskannya.

"dia tidak ingin merepotkanku...hanya _aku_ " tambahnya dengan suara lemah

Untuk beberapa saat Okita merenung lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menunduk"...maaf" ucapnya lirih dan itu membuat Hijikata bergidik _mendengar anak itu meminta maaf, bukan suatu bertanda yang baik._ Apalagi jika permohonan maaf tersebut ditujukkan untuk Hijikata Toushiro "aku tak mengerti Hijikata-san, aku tak mengerti diriku sendiri" ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat "tapi aku yang kau pikir sebenarnya tidak seperti yang kau pikir"

"...setidaknya kau masih membenciku" Hijikata tersenyum lembut, senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihat Okita "aku senang"

"heh,kau gila?" entah apakah dia harus tertawa "apakah dibenci seseorang itu menyenangkan?"

"entahlah" sambil menaikkan kedua pundaknya Hijikata masih tersenyum "tapi jika itu kau, aku senang. Asal kau tahu, jika kau baik padaku itu membuatku...merinding dan risih"

 _Dia ingin kita apa adanya..._

"...apa kau membenciku Hijikata-san?"

To be continue...c


	6. What Wrong With This Felling?

"apa kau membenciku Hijikata-san?"

Mata Hijikata melebar dalam keterkejutan, ia tak menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari Okita, dan dia sekarang tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tak pernah memikirkannya, jadi dia tidak tahu. Menurutnya Okita seperti adiknya, jika hubungannya dengan Mitsuba berhasil dan mereka bisa menikah remaja tersebut akan menjadi adik-iparnya.

Kesimpulannya, ia menggeleng pelan "tidak" jawabnya "apa kau ingin aku membencimu juga? "

Spontan ia menjawab "tidak!" ia mendongak untuk melihat Hijikata dengan jelas, ia menatap pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut dengan intens _aku ingin kau menyukaiku..._ "tidak...aku—"

Dengan polos Hijikata memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan "melihatmu seperti ini...seperti kau kembali ke masa anak-anakmu Sougo"

"aku bukan bocah" pernyataan tersebut membuatnya cemberut dan melipat lengannya "tapi juga tidak _setua_ mu!"

"hei! Aku tidak setua itu. Aku masih berkepala dua!"

OXO

Kemarin dia membuat masalah dengan menyingung perasaan Hijikata. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud, harus dia akui dia _cemburu_ . Hijikata itu sebenarnya termasuk tipe _ringan_ dia bukan tipe pendendam, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia tak suka memendam sesuatu begitu lama dan hal tersebut termasuk dengan kebencian atau percintaannya

Namun kedua perasaan itu sudah tercampur aduk dalam dirinya, jika Gintoki mendengarnya dia akan menyuruhnya ke dokter ke jiwaan. Aah...ayolah dia tidak gila!

Reika...dia jelas tidak seperti Aneue, tidak perlu bukan dia cemburu? Selera Hijikata itu perempuan seperti Mitsuba...mungkin.

"tsk...kalau masalah perempuan yang mendekatinya ada seorang lagi bukan?" wajah anak perempuan Matsudaira terngiang dalam kepalanya, dia jelas tidak seperti Mitsuba yang anggun, manis, dan cantik. Insting laki-lakinya mengatakan _perempuan itu bukan tipenya!_ Lebih baik Reika..untuk suatu alasan. Baiklah, apakah sekarang ia sedang berpikir seperti seorang ayah yang ingin menjodohkan anaknya!?

" **mengalami masalah?"**

Seseorang berbicara dengannya tiba-tiba, dia agak terkejut. Bukan pada gadis muda yang berbicara dengannya itu tapi pada dirinya sendiri _seberapa dalam ia berpikir sampai ia tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya?_

"jangan mengganggu China-musume"

"akhir-akhir ini kau tidak menggangguku" dengan seenaknya Kagura duduk di sebelahnya "kau kabur atau apa?"

Sebenarnya, seharusnya ia berpatroli bersama Harada. Namun pada akhirnya ia malas dan kabur, dia duduk di bangku taman dan merenung. Tidak heran jika ia akan bertemu dengan Kagura yang sering mengajak Sadaharu jalan-jalan atau bermain dengan anak-anak lain.

"tentu..aku kabur" jawabnya singkat, dia tidak protes pada tindakan tiba-tiba gadis itu. Terkadang mereka memang memiliki waktu berdua, untuk berbicara _normal_ seperti ini

"kau terlihat terbebani"

"aku punya banyak pekerjaan"

"seolah kau mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar"

"tidak sopan, terkadang aku mengerjakannya dengan baik tahu...terkadang"

"bersyukurlah karena aku tak pernah membayar pajak, jika aku membayar aku pasti akan menamparmu"

...

"ck..si sialan itu" umpat Hijikata saat melewati taman dan melihat Okita bersama Kagura ,mengobrol _riang._

Yaah...mereka terlihat senang mengolok satu sama lain, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat remaja itu berdebat dengan seseorang semenjak Mitsuba _pergi_ dan semenjak...hubungan mereka seperti _ini._ Seperti apa?

 _Entahlah...rasanya sekarang hubungan mereka lebih dekat dan mendalam_

"lebih dekat, memang biasanya bagaimana?" dia memukul dahinya sendiri karena terlalu banyak berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Meninggalnya Mitsuba seperti kutukan baginya. Karena kejadian pahit itulah semuanya berubah. Kali ini saja ia membiarkan Okita mengambil istirahatnya, ia membiarkan kedua anak itu berdebat bodoh. Dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu seolah tidak melihat mereka berdua _kuharap China bisa mengembalikkan seperti semula_ mintanya dalam hati.

OXO

setelah capek berdebat dan membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting dengan Kagura. Okita kembali ke jalanan kota, setidaknya ia harus kembali bergabung dengan Harada atau Hijikata akan mengomelinya.

Saat ia melewati gang kosong, ia mendengar suara dua laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Akhir-akhir ini kasus penculikan dan pemerkosaan meningkat, ia berhenti untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Nampak seorang wanita yang dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang pria besar dan kekar, sementara pria yang lain mengatakan sesuatu dengan cengiran menjijikannya pada si wanita. Dia malas berurusan dengan hal seperti ini, di tempat pertama dia tak pernah bercita-cita jadi superman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini pekerjaannya sebagai polisi. Dengan lagkah tenang ia memasuki gang "hei" panggilnya agar menarik perhatian

Ketiganya melihatnya, kedua pria tersebut nampak terkejut melihatnya yang memakai seragam lengkap Shinsengumi, dia tidak bisa melihat si wanita karena poninya menutupi wajahnya ,tapi kelihatannya ia juga terkejut.

"lepaskan dia atau kalian akan berurusan dengan Shinsengumi" ancamnya belum mengeluarkan katananya

"siapa peduli? Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kami memiliki wanita ini" balas si pria yang memegang wanita

"yah... kami memiliki sandera" tambah kawannya

Berlahan Okita meletakkan tangan kanannya pada Katananya "kurasa kalian tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja" katanya hampir bergumam "aku tak mau repot-repot membawa kalian ke pos terdekat, jangan salahkan aku jika kalian mati" dia menatap kedua tajam, tidak pernah mengertak

Nampak kedua pria tersebut ketakutan, mereka mundur sedikit saat bertatapan langsung dengan manik coklat yang tajam dan dingin seperti sebuah katana kualitas terbaik itu

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya"

Kali ini wanita yang tersandera yang berucap. Bahkan Okita belum berkedip kedua pria besar di sekeliling wanita itu sudah terjatuh ke tanah, saling menindih.

"maaf...aku membuang waktumu"

Wanita itu merapikan poninya, sekarang Okita bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas _itu Reika!_ Teriaknya dalam hati setelah mengetahuinya. Sedetik kemudian dia menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi pada kedua pria besar tersebut.

 _Reika melempar pria dibelakangnya ke pria yang berada di depannya. Itu seperti pepatah; dayung sekali dua tiga pulau terlampaui_

"bukannya seharusnya kau tidak berada di Edo?" tanyanya melepas tangannya dari gagang senjata

"maa...tiba-tiba saja kakakku memintaku untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan" jawab Reika jujur "kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku" tambahnya tersenyum masam

"nah, aku tidak berbiat menambah pekerjaan"

Reika menyibakkan rambut merahnya kebelakang lalu tersenyum girang—entah untuk apa— "bertemu denganmu membuktikan berapa akurat ramalan kakakku"katanya "dia punya pesan untukmu!"

"ha!?...ramalan?"

"hehehe...dia bilang—"

...

 _Kau orang yang aneh, apakah menurutmu menyukai itu sama dengan membenci? Kurasa kau salah menyataukannya dan sekarang jika tebakanku benar, kau sedang kebingungan._

 _Menurutku; kau terlalu membohongi dia dan kau juga membohongi dirimu sendiri, seandainya kau lebih jujur, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik._

"aku penasaran orang seperti apa Anikinya Reika itu?" gumamnya lalu mencuci mukanya. Semalaman penuh dia memikirkan pesan kakak Reika untuknya, wanita itu bilang kakaknya memberi pesan ini untuk tanda terima kasih karena telah memperhatikan adiknya

 _Reika tidak perlu ditolong bukan?_ Pikirnya sambil berganti pakaian. Ia memakai seragamnya lalu memasukkan katana ke sabuknya, ia membawa beberapa berkas yang dia ambil kemarin untuk dikembalikannya ke perpustakaan.

Ia sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas tersebut sambil berjalan, dia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan hampir menabrak seseorang. Instingnya yang sudah terlatih memerintahkan dirinya untuk melambat dan berhenti melangkah agar tak menabrak "yo!" sapa orang di depannya

Ia mengadah mencari tahu siapa orang yang _hampir_ di tabraknya "kenapa kau disini?" tanya malas lalu menguap dan kembali pada memeriksa kertasnya

"gorila kalian meninggalkan sesuatu di rumah Shimura, dan mau tak mau aku harus mengantarkannya" jawab Gintoki "sekarang, aku mencari kamar Hijikata. Kondo bilang setidaknya ia seharusnya dia sudah bangun" terangnya

Tangan Okita berhenti membalik-balik berkasnya dan kembali memperhatikan Gintoki "kau mau membangunkannya?" tanyanya. Dia ingat malam kemarin sang wakil komandan ikut beberapa pelacakan sampai subuh. Dan...dia tidak ingin Danna yang membangunkannya "pasti sangat merepotkan, gorila tetaplah gorila huh" ia menyodorkan berkas-berkas tadi ke Gintoki "titip" mintanya seenaknya

"ha?" tanda siku-siku muncul di pelipis si pemuda berambut oerak "ngajak berantem?" tanyanya

"temperamennya setelah bangun selalu buruk, lebih baik kau tidak mengganggunya" jawan Okita santai "tunggulah di ruang tamu bersama Kondo-san, aku akan membangunkannya"

Alis Gintoki berkedut beberapa kali, lalu ia menghela nafas panjang berusaha menenangkan dirinya "baiklah" dia mengalah semenjak dia tahu perasaan remaja di depannya ini pada Hijikata "jangan salahkan aku kalau salah satu kertas ini hilang"

"aku bisa membuat salinannya, tapi lebih baik jangan hilangkan. Atau kau akan berurusan dengan wakil komandan"

" _well_ , akan kupastikan aku tidak menghilangkannya"

OXO

Okita mengeser pintu kamar Hijikata dengan pelan dan berlahan. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam untuk mengintip, di dalam sana Hijikata sedang tertidur pulas dengan seragam lengkapnya yang masih rapi _bagaimana bisa dia tidur seperti itu?_ Pikirnya terheran-heran _maa...dia pasti sangat kelelahan._

Berlahan ia masuk kedalam ruangan dan mendekati Hijikata, sunguh mengejutkan pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut tidur sangat pulas sampai tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan gugup Okita duduk di sebelah futonnya dan mulai memanggil dengan lembut "Hijikata-san"

"Zzz"

Tidak ada respon, Hijikata masih berbaring tak berdaya diatas futonnya membuat Okita mengeram pelan "ini sudah yang kedua kalinya" keluhnya sambil menggosok belakang lehernya "apa yang harus kulakukan padamu Hijikata-san?"

 _Kurasa lebih baik membiarkannya tidur lebih lama_

"pekerjaan bisa menunggu" gumamnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas dasi yang nampak menyesakkan pemiliknya yang sedang tertidur pulas "dasar, kau bilang aku bocah tapi bukannya kau yang lebih parah?" gumamnya sambil terkekeh kecil

Dia menatap wajah Hijikata yang begitu polos, sama sekali tidak ada penjagaan, dan itu membuatnya semakin manis. Semakin lama melihat wajah tampan tersebut tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan cangung, tanpa dia sadari dirinya bergerak sendiri. insting mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium Hijikata tepat dibibir

 _Seandainya kau lebih jujur, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik._

"mmm..." Hijikata mengerang merasakan sensasi aneh dimulutnya, pemuda yang sangat mengantuk tersebut belum membuka matanya, sampai Okita memanggil lagi "Hijikata-san" dengan suara agak lantang, lalu untuk terakhir kalinya ia menjilat bibir pemuda di bawahnya

Berlahan kelopak mata Hijikata terbuka, ia begitu terkejut saat mengetahui posisi mereka sekarang. Dia begitu bingung bagaimana bisa mereka dalam posisi ini? Okita menindihnya, sorot mata anak itu begitu tajam dan penuh gairah yang tak bisa lagi si sembunyikan.

"Sougo?"

To be continue...


	7. Extra

**Extra Story**

 **To celebrate Valentine**

Setiap tahun Kondo-san selalu menggerutu tentang betapa banyaknya Hijikata dan Okita mendapatkan hadiah Valentine. Entah bagaimana bisa para gadis mengetahui/mengenal mereka, bahkan menjadi fans mereka, semenjak mereka berada di Shinsengumi.

Menurut Yamazaki hadiah-hadiah tersebut berasal dari kantor-kantor kepolisian umum dimana para wanita boleh dipekerjakan sebagai polwan atau bagian admintrasi, mungkin dari sana mereka menjadi terkenal.

"belum tahu saja kalau kau pemakan makanan anjing" ujar Gintoki sinis pemuda yang tidak kalah kesal dari Kondo itu bertamu membuat Hijikata semakin risih. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan hadiah apapun dari para wanita, dia juga tidak tertarik menjadi pria tampan yang terkenal! Ngomomg-ngomong tentang terkenal bukannya si pemilik Yorozuya itu punya beberapa wanita yang menyukainya?

Okita tidak mengatakan apapun dan memakan coklat yang dia dapatkan dengan tenang sambil membaca majalah. _Tidak ada yang spesial dari coklat_ itu sudah menjadi motto anak itu setiap kali menemui orang-orang sirik macam _jones_ tak populer. Memang bagi remaja itu coklat bisa cemilan untuknya tapi untuk Hijikata yang tidak suka makanan manis, dia hanya akan memberikan pada siapapun yang mau.

Tapi untuk syal, sweater, sarung tangan hasil rajutan sendiri membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dia juga tidak sempat menolaknya semenjak hadiah-hadiah itu datang ke mejanya dengan diantar, bukan oleh pengirimnya sendiri.

"jadi siapa diantara kalian yang memberi coklat?" tiba-tiba Gintoki bertanya. Hijikata mulai panik sementara Okita mengalihkan pandangannya dan meng- _glare_ Gintoki seolah berkata _ini bukan urusanmu!_ — entah bagaimana bisa si sialan keriting itu megetahui hubungan mereka.

"tidak—" sebelum Hijikata menjawab, Okita sudah menjawabnya **"dia"** tunjuknya pada pacarnya yang lebih tua. _Ha!?_ Yang dutunjuk hanya bisa melongo. Okita menginginkan coklat darinya? Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bertanya , tapi dia makin penasaran setelah melihat perubahan warna pada wajah remaja itu, dan akhirnya "kau ingin coklat?" dia bertanya "meski kau sudah dapat setumpuk?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Dia pergi meninggalkan Mitsuba sebelum kebudayaan asing ini tersebar luas di jepang, maka karna itu dia tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya begitu antusias menyambut hari ini.

"...kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya sebuah coklat di hari spesial ini, Toshi" Kondo menghela nafas pendek lalu menepuk wakilnya di pundak "itu bukti perasaanmu dan pasanganmu akan membalasnya di _white day_ " (1bln stelah valentine)

"hari dimana kau memberi pasanganmu hadiah yang _mahal_ " saat mengatakan _mahal_ Gintoki terdengar sangat...sangat kesal. Saking kesalnya dia ingin lebih mengganggu pasangan tersebut "jika Oogushi-kun memberimu, apa yang akan kau berikan padanya sebagai balasan?"tanyanya sambil menyikut-nyikut pelan remaja di sebelahnya dengan seringaian jahil.

"apa-apaan sih Danna" protes remaja itu semakin menunduk. Bahkan Hijikata menyadari kalau Okita sedang memerah, dan kali ini warna itu mem-blok wajahnya sampai ke leher dan telinga. _Jadi segitu inginnya dia coklat?_ Diam-diam dia tertawa dalam hatinya, memang sampai kapanpun Hijikata akan menuruti Sougo.

...

Ini pertama kalinya dia membuat makanan manis yang tidak disukainya. Sebenarnya dia cukup baik dalam memasak, dia masih ingat bagaimana dia berusaha hidup di masa lalu. Dulu dia harus membuat dan melakukan semuanya sendirian, namun sekarang...untuk masuk ke dapur saja susah sekali.

Barusan. Para bawahannya berteriak histeris ada juga yang menagis, sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian dengan bahan-bahan coklatnya. Hanya butuh beberapa saat untuk mengerti bagaimana cara membuat manisan ini, dan jika ada bahan yang tersisa dia berencana membuat sesuatu untuk Kondo-san dan mungkin...Gintoki, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini si pemilik Yorozuya sering berkunjung dan mengganggunya.

OXO

Punya Okita sudah jadi, bahkan dia bisa membuat beberapa cup cake coklat dari bahan sisa untuk diberikan pada yang lain.— _Hanya cukup memberikannya bukan?_ Pikirnya lalu membawa bingkisan feminim itu ke kamar Okita.

Dia mengeser pintu sedikit lalu mengintip kedalam. _tidak ada siapapun..._ dia mengesernya lebih lebar lalu masuk kedalam. secepat mungkin dia meletakkan bingkisannya diatas meja kerja lalu keluar.

...

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar. Banyak bawahan yang seharusnya berada di dapur menanggis lalu memberinya selamat (?) _apa maksudnya?—_ dia meletakkan dokumen pentingnya diatas meja lalu duduk bersila, butuh beberapa saat untuknya menemukan sebuah bingkisan kotak berukuran sedang yang di bungkus rapi dengan kertas merah muda; dia terlalu sibuk hari ini untuk menaggapi hal-hal kecil. Mulanya dia berniat mengabaikan kado itu dan mulai bekerja, sampai akhirnya dia menangkap tulisan di pucuk bagian atas kotak _itu tulisan Hijikata-san_ dia kenal betul gaya tulisan tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Dia meletakkan bolpoinnya lalu mengangkat kotak tersebut. _jangan katakan kalau ini..._ jantungnya berdebar, tak sabar ingin mengetahui apa didalamnya dan setelah itu mungkin dia bisa mem-verivikasi apakah benar ini pemberian dari Hijikata?

OXO

 _Mengejutkan...rasanya lebih enak daripada yang kubayangkan_ —Hijikata mengigit cup cake buatannya sendiri. rasa coklat dan susu berputar dilidahnya, seperti menari dan berbincang satu sama lain, namun tidak ke-manisan.

Sebagai seorang pemula, agak ragu juga dia untuk memberikan sesuatu pada...pacarnya yang lebih muda itu. Mungkin beberapa orang akan mencemoohnya jika mengetahui hubungannta dengan Okita **(dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya satu markas mengetahui hubungannya)** — berpacaran dengan adik dari mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal, terlebih lagi laki-laki!. Ya ampun, apa yang dipikirkannya? Bagaimana bisa dia menerima perasaan _baru_ nya yang terlarang ini sih?

Baiklah. Ini bukan waktunya untuk panik dan gelisah hanya karena menunggu kometar tentang coklat pemberiannya. Kebiasanan paniknya, selain merokok banyak-banyak adalah berpikir yang tidak-tidak; dalam mode begitu dia bisa saja menjadi penulis cerita yang hebat.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, untuk membuang semua pikiran yang mengganggu konsentrasinya. Belum sempat ia kembali mengambil bolpoinnya dan mulai bekerja, sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

Rupanya Okita "Hijikata-san" dia memanggil sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Hijikata "aku menerimanya" dia memberitahu sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang puas telah dibelikan permen oleh ibunya—tunggu, jadi dia ibunya?— "ba,bagaimana rasanya?" agak malu-malu, akhirnya Hijikata bertanya. Wajahnya memerah padam saat tangan remaja di sebelahnya menyentuh pipinya lalu bibirnya menempel dengan bibirnya "hmp..." dia mengerang saat Okita memaksanya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah anak itu mengitari rongga mulutnya.

Okita menjauhkan wajahnya, kelihatannya wajah Hijikata bahkan lebih merah dari pada tomat. Dia menyeringai "kau bisa merasakannya" jawabnya sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri " _that sweet"—_ coklat memang manis, mau bagaimanapun kau mengocok dan menambahkan porsi gula dan susu kedalamnya. Bukan jawaban yang spesifik untuk menyatakan _enak_ namun Hijikata sudah puas; remaja itu menikmatinya. Jarang sekali dia membuat wajah _antusias_ itu.

Okita menatapnya kedalam bola mata birunya dan itu membuatnya tidak tahan "ba—baguslah" balasnya sambil memutuskan kontak mata mereka "kau tidak perlu membalasnya...di _white day_ " tambahnya lalu kembali menhadap mejanya— mendengarnya. Remaja disebelahnya itu mendengus pelan lalu mengecup pipinya dan berbisik di telinganya dengan nada menggoda "jika kau berkata begitu. Justru aku akan membalasnya" suara dan nada itu selalu berhasil membuatnya jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sementara waktu. Di saat seperti ini Okita benar-benar mendominasinya "Hijikata-san, aku tidak pernah menuruti permintaanmu. Tentu aku akan selalu melakukan hal sebaliknya"

 _That really evil, ya know?_ — dengan pungung tangan. Hijikata mengetok pelan dahi Okita "lakukan sesukamu deh" dia sudah menyerah. Kelihatannya remaja itu tetap akan membuatnya _malu_. Dengan hadiah, sesuatu yang mungkin terlalu _romantic_ baginya— mungkin Okita juga sebenarnya tidak menyukai hal itu, namun remaja itu akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya... _kesal_

 _Aku akan membuatmu meleleh seperti coklat, meskipun kau tidak menginginkannya._

Extra + Extra.

Sore ini si inspektur culun. Yamazaki Sagaru mendatangi Yorozuya, dia memberikan beberapa cup cake yang cukup untuk mereka bertiga—Seluruh anggota Yorozuya.— Sebagai _tuan rumah_ yang sopan. Shinpachi mempersilahkan pria itu untuk masuk dan menawarinya teh

Yamazaki menerimanya— "jadi...ada apa dengan kue-kue ini?" tanya Shinpachi ragu-ragu. Dia tidak berniat menyingung dan ini pertama kalinya dan mungkin terakhir kalinya Shinsengumi memberi mereka sesuatu selain...introgasi. "dari wakil komandan" jawab Yamazaki sambil mengosok belakang lehernya "dia...membuatnya. tenang saja Komandan, aku dan beberapa orang lain mendapatkannya. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya saja lebih baik menyisakan untuk kalian"

"hahaha...aku tidak bisa membayangkan Hijikata-san membuatnya" Shinpachi mengambil sofa yang berhadapan dengan Yamazaki, Kagura disebelahnya sudah mengambil sebuah cake dan memakannya "dia mahir membuatnya atau apa?" gadis berpakaian China itu berkomentar sarkas, tapi itu dimaksud untuk pujian. Shinpachi juga mengambil bagiannya dan memiliki raut wajah terkejut seperti yang dibuat Kagura—Yamazaki terkekeh kecil pada reaksi mereka "dia jenius bukan? Ini pertama kalinya dia membuat manisan seperti ini. Semenjak dia tidak menyukai makanan manis"

"kalau begitu kenapa tiba-tiba membuatnya?" Kagura menaikkan salah satu alisnya "dan Gin-chan katakan sesuatu. Kau _anteng_ seperti itu membuat perasaanku tidak anak saja" gadis itu menoleh ke meja kerja yang tepat di bawah kaligrafi . Gintoki membelakangi mereka bertiga dan kelihatannya masih sibuk dengan Cup cake. Membuatnya terkesan _kesepian_

"Danna, kau punya beberapa wanita yang menyukaimu bukan?" tanya Yamazaki juga merasa... _kimochi-warui_ melihat biang kerok masalah macam Gintoki bersikap demikian "seharusnya kau mendapat beberapa—"

"dia menolak semuanya" Kagura menyela "semua yang dia dapatkan dikembalikan atau benar-benar ditolaknya di depan orangnya sendiri" jelas Shinpachi, menimpali "meski dia mengeluh tentang menjadi _jones_ " tambah keduanya lalu menghela nafas bersamaan.

 _Menolaknya, kenapa?_ — pria yang paling tua diantara mereka mengedip-kedipkan matanya, tidak mengerti. "Danna.." dia menoleh lagi ketempat Gintoki duduk— "Oogushi-kun...huh" samar-samar mereka bertiga mendengar si pemilik Yorozuya bergumam "memang ini adalah rasa- _nya_. Tidak terlalu manis dan halus"

 _Danna...jangan-jangan kau..._

End of Extra


End file.
